CatKarai
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Karai get power from a cat and left the foot and her father and live with the turtles and feel in love with Leo, who feel for her, I don't ower everyone but I ower Martin. In chapters 8, there be a Hieroglyphi, here where I find it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: CatKarai

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summary: Karai get power from a cat and left the foot and her father and live with the turtles and feel in love with Leo who feel in love with her

* * *

At Oroku Saki's mansion, Oroku Saki and Zhane Hawk were talk about Martin move in. (Zhane is Martin's father, read Papa, can you hear me?) 

"Now Mr. Hawks, places understood, Martin safe here from any one who want to kill or reap her" Saki called as Zhane nodded in agreed with him because someone want Martin dead.

"I trust you but if you calls and told me that she hurt, I took he back, deal?" Zhane asked hold out one of his hands.

"Deal" Saki answered shock his hand with one of his.

"Martin, get in here" Zhane ordered as 14 year old Martin walk in.

"Yeah?" Martin asked sat down.

"You move in" Saki answered as Martin jumper out of her sat.

"Thank you, daddy, master" Martin thanked them both "I get told the girls" run out as Karai come in.

"She move in, isn't she?" Karai asked.

"Yeah, her room is are ready made" Saki answered as Zhane get up and left.

"Good, I go out for coupe min" Karai bowed as Saki nodded.

"Be back before dinner, we go out" Saki ordered as Karai bowed and walk out.

On the street of New York, Karai find a dark coffle shop and in, order a black coffle when a man with a black mask come in with a gun.

"Give me all your money now" the man ordered as Karai look up.

**Great, what will Martin do?** Karai thought get up. "How about no and left?" as the man knock her out.

"Stay here, I be back" the man called pick up her, put her in his car and drove off to the ocean and threw her in "Sleep with the fishes" as Karai's body come to a island near New York as a cat come on, sniffed her for a few moments. All the sudden the cat meowed very loudly. It opened it's mouth and breathed a small shot of blue breath into her as her greens eyes has to in cat eyes.

"Oh my head, I be get home" Karai called get up as the cat come up to her. "Come here" pick up the cat as it rain, Karai love the rain, now she hate it as she run fast with the cat in her arms


	2. Chapter II

Back at Oroku Saki's mansion, everyone was helping Martin move in.

"I can't believe my baby girl left to live with Karai" Astronema, Martin's mother cried as Martin help her uncle, Slade, Zhane's step brother and villain of the Teen Titian move some boxes with Egyptians spell book in them.

"Mrs. Hawks, you come and visit if you" Saki called as Martin and one his work name Hun shock their heads and arms as Astronema true and saw them look away.

"Thank you, Saki" Astronema thanked as Martin sighed then a car come fast and put some water on Martin.

"Martin, go inside, you get sick, I don't you get sick" Saki called put a coat on Martin's head.

"I find" Martin giggled as Karai come up.

"Sorry am late" Karai called as Martin saw the cat.

"Where do you get that cat?" Martin asked patting the cat, which hisses at her as she moves her hand.

"I find him," Karai answered as Martin and Hun look.

"You should it a 'he'?" Martin asked.

"Yeah" Karai answered as a needle come in one Martin's arms.

"Man, who threw that," Martin asked look up then close her eyes and fell on the ground.

"Martin" everyone yelled run to check her.

"Get her inside" Saki ordered as Hun picks her and run inside.

Inside the mansion, Saki check Martin's temper and Karai feel she do something wrong.

"Master, I took all the blame for this" Karai called as Astronema put a cloth on Martin's forehead as Karai walk out with the cat on her shoulders.

In Karai's room, Karai give the cat food and look at the leach around it neck as a piece of pager from on the floor and Karai pick it up.

"1824 W. Oliver street?" Karai asked as she hears voices from outside of her room.

"The needle has a liquid, which can make a person sick or maybe dead" Saki called, as Karai was shock.

"I can't stay here, I the one to blame, I should be font of the needle when Martin get attack" Karai whispered put her clothes in her book bag, grabbing the cat and jumper out of her widow and landing on her foots and hands. "Woo, I never do that before" walk to W. Oliver street.

At 1824 W. Oliver Street, Karai find the car's house.

"Here we are" Karai called walk to the door and ring the doorbell then the door open and a woman in her 20th was at the door way. "I think this cat is your" hand the cat to the woman.

"Come in, child, come in" the woman called as Karai come in.

"Thank you" Karai thanked as the woman close the door.

"So told me, child, how long do you have the gift?" the woman answered as Karai look at her.

"Gift, what gift?" asked Karai as the woman give her some tea.

"The gift of cat, dear child, every hear of Catwoman?" as a cat drank some of Karai's tea.

"Yes, she friend of Martin's mother but she doesn't have power" as the woman and her get up and get up to the second floor where lot books were

"No, this cat, Moonlight, give power to the one, who dead and was reborn" punch Karai to the fist floor where she land one her hands and foots. "You all were" threw pieces of pager down to the floor to Karai, who saw more people wear masks. "And I teach you" as Karai look up and noodle.

The End


	3. Chapter III

At the woman's house, Karai was look at a picture of her, Martin at the skateboard park, Martin was 11, and she was 15 year old. (I do not know Karai really age). 

"Who that, child?" the woman asked saw the picture.

"Martin, she my best friend" Karai answered as the woman nodded.

"Come, child, it time for your training" the woman called walk away.

"Training? What training?" Karai asked run up to her.

"Training the cat in you" the woman, answered walk in the train's room.

In the train's room, Karai was to pick a weapon.

"Choose wisely... This will be your forever weapon," the woman ordered as Karai choose a whip.

**Am not a foot anymore, I am my only person **Karai thought as the woman teach Karai how to use it.

"I have a gift for you" the woman called hand her a box and open, in it was leather to with shreds in the back, while her pants were long leather also with shreds and a cat mask. (If you see Catwoman, the woman you see what I talk about).

"Thank you" Karai bowed grabbing her beg.

"Where are you go, child?" the woman asked as Karai smile.

"To see an old friend and told him I sorry" Karai answered walk to the door and was gone.

At the Turtles' lairs, the four mutant turtles and their father, Splinter were training when Karai come in.

"Karai?" a blue bandana name Leo, asked as Karai bow.

"Hello Leo" Karai answered "Can I stay here, I have nowhere to go?" as a red bandana name Raph try to attack her but she move fast like a cat.

"Woo, when do you learn to do that?" a organ bandana name Mike asked.

"Let her rest" Splinter, a big rat called as Karai bow.

"Thank you, Splinter" Karai thanked lay on the bed in the live room.

"So, Karai, why do you leave the foot?" a purple bandana name Don asked.

"Martin" Karai answered "She got hunt and I was scare, she may dead because I was not watch her, I was watch something" as tears come to her eyes.

The End


	4. Chapter IV

Back Oroku Saki's mansion, Saki stay at Martin's side, her temper is going up ever min. 

"Master" Martin called breath hard.

"Martin, please do not talk, you too sick" Saki ordered as Martin breath in.

"Karai, where is she?" Martin asked breath hard.

"I don't know but you need to rest," Saki answered as Martin close her eyes and feel a sleep and Saki stay by her thought the night.

At the turtles' lair, Leo gets some water for Karai.

"Here" Leo called hand her the cup.

"Thank" Karai thanked drank some.

"You care about Martin, don't you?"

"Yeah, she likes my sister"

"Who want to hunt Martin?" as Splinter watch and smile, know his son like her.

"I don't know but I lost her," cry as Leo wrapping his arms around her.

"Martin a powerful girl, she has her father's heart and her mother's stubborn, she will be okay" as Karai smile.

"You right" as Mikey smile.

"Karai and Leo sating in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, fist come love then come marring then a baby" Mikey joked as Raph smacks his head.

"Hey, I know, who want Martin dead," Don yelled as Karai and Leo's lips meet. "Oh, sorry, I don't know you guys were making out," added as they move.

"We won't," They both yelled.

"Whatever, it was Bishop" Don called as Karai grown.

"Him?" Karai asked as her eyes turn to cat's eyes.

"Karai, clam down, we get him" Leo called as Karai smile.

"Thank" Karai thanked.

"How about you take my room? I'll sleep out here" Leo called.

"No, it okay, we both can share your room" Karai smiled.

"Lovebirds" Mikey joked as Karai smacks his head.

"No, Karai, it like this" Raph called smacks Mikey's head as Leo show Karai his room.

The End


	5. Chapter V

That night, Karai was waked up from a nightmare of Martin dead by Bishop. 

**I cannot let Martin dead, she my friend and like sister to me** Karai thought remember the nightmare.

Nightmare

_Martin was fine and was play with her Pokemon fire dog, Growlithe, she had him when she was 1 year old and love him._

"_Come, boy" Martin ordered hold a ball and threw it as Growlithe run after. "Hey Karai" waved as Growlithe run over her._

"_Hey, Little Lotte" Karai called as Martin look up in the night sky when she get shoot in the back. "Martin" as Growlithe runs over to her and rubbing his nose on her face to see if she move but she do not then Karai saw Bishop._

End Nightmare

"Karai" Leo called get up "You okay?"

"No, I had a nightmare of Martin dead by Bishop" Karai answered as Leo hugged her.

"It's a nightmare, it over" Leo whispered as Raph come in.

"On, sorry, don't know you two were bust" Raph mumbled as Karai get up.

"We won't" Karai called walk out.

"You love her, don't you?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell her, I'll tell her when I really" Leo answered.

In the kitchen, Karai get some mike when Splinter walk in.

"Something wrong, Karai?" Splinter asked.

"I had a nightmare of Martin that only" Karai answered.

"No, there something then that?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone"

"I promise" he said as he put one of his pews on his heart.

"It's Leo, I love him, but I don't know if he feels the same I feel"

"Karai, I hear some stories about Martin dating a Teen Titan and her uncle is their enemy but Martin and that boy love each other, it is true?" as Karai smile and remember that.

"Yes, I told her, she cannot forget about love" as Raph hear everything.

"And get those two together" Raph whispered.

The End.


	6. Chapter VI

I don't owe "Kiss the girl"

Back Oroku Saki's mansion, Saki called two more friends of Martin and Karai.

"Don't worry, girls, Martin will be okay, I promise" Saki promised put the phone down when Martin's dog, Growlithe walk in with his bow in his mouth. "Okay, let's get you your dinner" get up and grabbing the bow then walks out to the kitchen but stop at Karai's door. "May I should talk to her" as Growlithe rubbing his nose on Saki's leg. "You right, come on" as they walk in.

In Karai's ex-room, Saki and Growlithe walk in.

"Karai, I need to speak to you" Saki called as Growlithe brake saw the widow open. "Karai" run to the widow but stop when he saw a note on her bed.

_Dear Father,_

_I the one who would be the mead lab, lying in that bed, not Martin, so I leave, if Martin gets better, told her she the new leader, I sorry_

_You're Daughter_

_Karai_

"Karai left because of Martin" Saki called as Growlithe cried.

At the turtles' laid, Karai hear Growlithe's cried.

**Growlithe** Karai thought tune on the T.V and Leo walk up to her.

"Karai, you okay?" Leo asked sat on the bed.

"Yeah" Karai answered as Don and Mike put a small walk talking on the bed and plays a button on a boom box.

Percussion, strings, winds, words.

There you see her   
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say   
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why   
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

"Do you hear something?" Leo asked as Karai shock her head and they move little together.

Yes, you want her   
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
But there's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word   
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now.

"I sorry about Martin" Leo called.

(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)   
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy (oh)  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl (oh)  
(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)  
Ain't that sad (oh)   
Ain't it shame too bad (oh)  
You gonna miss the girl

"Her and me were a lot of troubled when we were little" Karai joked.

Oh no

She don't wanna be alone

Now's your moment   
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time would be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl.

"Raph and me only of fights about things" Leo called. **Like you.**

(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)   
Don't be scared (oh)  
Go on and move your head (oh)  
You gotta kiss the girl  
(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)  
Don't stop now (oh)  
Don't try to hide it how (oh)  
You wanna kiss the girl   
(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)  
Float along (oh)  
And listen to the song (oh)

You wanna kiss the girl  
(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)  
Let the music play (oh)  
Do what the music say (oh)  
You gotta kiss the girl.

"Like me and Rogue, we fight lot" joked Karai as their hands touch and Karai look away and blush then their faces come together and about to kiss.

You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

"Leo" a voice called as Karai move her face from his.

"Hey April" Leo called as Karai get up.

"What is Karai do here?" April asked as Karai walk up with some tears in her eyes.

"She live here now, places be nice together" Leo answered as Karai smile.

The End.


	7. Chapter VII

I don't Within Temptation.

In Leo's room, Karai was looking at a picture of her, Martin, Nadira and Rogue, all 4 of them were at Karai's beach house, Martin was wearing a black shire, hip huggers black jeans, Karai was wearing a black top and black jeans, Rogue was wearing long black shire, black jeans and a cowboy's hat and Nadira was wearing a red top and blue jeans, all 4 of them were the devil's daughters.

**Oh, guys, I'm so sorry for leave you guys but I one to blame for Martin be sick ** Karai thought go threw her pack and take out a cd call " Within Temptation ", put it in a boom box and play # 7, "Angels".

Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

"Angels, Martin love this song," Karai sighed as Leo walk in.

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more  
Now remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.

"What is about?" Leo asked.

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

"It about angels, who take their revenge on a demon, who kill them" Karai answered.

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart.

"Listen, we going to get some pizzas, wants to come?" Leo asked.

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end.

"No thanks" Karai answered as Leo walk out then she transformed into her cat inform and run to see Martin.

At Oroku Saki's mansion, Karai move in like a cat to check on Martin then she saw Martin, lay the bed and sleep.

"Martin, I'm sorry for file you, I promised your mother to watch after you and I have file that" Karai called as Martin open her eyes.

"Karai?" Martin asked as Karai run out the widow.

"I sorry, Martin" Karai whispered in the wind run from her pest.

At the turtles' lair, Karai transform out her cat inform into a red shirt, black blue jeans and black shoes when April walk in.

"Hello April" Karai called.

"Hey Karai" April smiled. "Leo told me about Martin, I'm sorry".

"She okay, Martin is a powerful kid more powerful than my father".

"Ready?" as the turtles come back with pizzas' boxes.

"We back" Mike called as Karai want up to get some.

"Kari, you better wait" April called.

"Why?" Karai asked.

"Mike" April answered as Mike cut the pizzas and one sides on Karai's head.

"Raph, smacks him for me" Karai called.

"Love to" Raph called smacks Mike's head.

**I guess Raph and me can be friends ** Karai thought as April get the pizza off of Karai's head. "Thanks".

The End.


	8. Chapter VIII

I don't own the songs in the stoy 

At Oroku Saki's mansion, Saki was check on Martin when someone comes in.

"Hello, Saki" a voice greeted as Saki look up.

"MacBeth, I'm sorry, I forget about the meeting, I was check on Martin" Saki called.

"I hear about that, I'm sorry, who ever this will dies," MacBeth signed.

"I worry about Karai" Saki worried as Martin opens her eyes.

"I saw her, Karai, she was here and blame on herself," Martin mumbled as Saki take hold of her hands.

"When, kid?" Saki asked as MacBeth watch.

"I don't remember" Martin breathed harder.

"Little Lotte, you too weak to talk" Saki called as Martin try to smile.

"I…miss… her" Martin mumbled.

At the turtles' lair, Karai was watching Grease 2 when she hears Martin's voice.

**Pharaoh Martin **Karai thought as she hears Leo walk in.

"Hey Karai" Leo called sat next to her. "What are you watch?"

"Grease 2" Karai answered "My favorite part come up".

Stephanie:  
No more midnight rides with you  
No more secret rendezvous.  
I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do.  
I just can't believe you left me here alone,  
How in this world can I make it on my own?

Michael:  
Remember, I love you, I won't be far away.   
Baby, close your eyes and think of yesterday,  
And we'll be there together.  
Love will turn back the hands of time.  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.

Stephanie:   
Whoa oh  
Baby, don't you know it's hard to let you go?

Michael:  
Save all your dreams and keep me in your heart.

Stephanie:  
It hurts to say goodbye, no matter how I try.

Michael:  
Love will survive even though we have to part.

Michael (--spoken--):  
Stephanie, please don't cry.

Stephanie (--spoken--):  
Oh, it all seems so unfair. Just when I found you I lost you.

Michael (--spoken--):  
That doesn't matter now.  
The only thing that matters is the time we had together.

Stephanie (--spoken--):  
But, I don't even know your name!

Michael (--spoken--):  
The only thing you have to know is that I love you.   
And you're the only one who can keep our love alive!  
So Stephanie, don't forget me!

Stephanie (--spoken--):  
I promise.

Michael:  
Remember, I love you, you won't be far away.

Stephanie:  
I just close my eyes and bring back yesterday.

And we'll be there together.  
Love will turn back the hands of time.  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back!

"That was sad, she found someone but she lost him" Leo called.

"Watch the end" Karai called as April walk in.

"Leo, can you leave? I want to talk Karai alone, you know girl to girl?" April asked as Leo walk out.

"Yes, April?" Karai asked.

"You never hear of the Phantom of the Opera?" April quizzed.

"Hear of it, I love it, I readied the book, saw the musicals and the movie, Martin, Rogue, Nadira and me, all of us, lay or sat on the beds, eating popcorn and sing alone" Karai answered when something come to her mind. "Why?"

"I was think maybe we can watch together as friends," April answered.

"Okay" Karai called walk away.

"At my places or here with _Leo_?" April asked give Karai loving eyes like a puppy.

"HE A FRIEND" Karai yelled run away form April but April runs up to her.

"Okay, but do you love him?" April asked as they walk out the lair.

"Yes I do but I don't know if he love me back" Karai called as April and her walk in April's Antiques.

"Do you believe in magic?" April asked.

"I believe in the magic of love" Karai answered start to sing a song from The Swan Princess Escape from Castle Mountain.

It's the wrong kind of magic  
Now you see him, now you don't  
Used to be he'd drop anything for me  
But not lately, he won't.

He used to slay dragons  
To keep me from harm  
And come running  
To my open arms.

I want the magic of love again  
The look of longing in his eyes  
All the wonder and surprise  
Of knowing that the best is yet to come.

I need the magic of love again  
Give me a magic wand to wave  
Tell me the magic words to say  
To bring back the magic of love.

No illusions  
He's a man who has many dreams  
But it's so confusing  
To be always in between.

I want the magic of love again  
That subtle sourcery of the heart  
The fire his smile used to start  
That makes me feel I'll never get enough   
Give me a magic wand to wave.

"Then told him" April called as Karai walk to the live room.

"How?" Karai asked.

"How do Raoul told Christine he love her?" April questioned Karai.

"By told her" Karai answered as Leo walk in.

"Hey, Karai, I thought you may like a cover if you sent over" Leo called as April mugging Karai in the arm. "Can I talk to you, Karai, on the roof?" as Karai nodded as they walk away.

On the roof, Karai and Leo walk out and Karai look up and saw many stars.

"I love the stars, told the past and the future" Karai sighed.

"Do you miss the Shredder?" Leo asked.

"Yes, he was, he still my father but I hate the darkens" Karai answered as tears come to her eyes as Leo start to sing a song from The Phantom of the Opera

Leo:

No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .

Karai:

Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

Leo:

Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . .

Karai:

All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .

Leo:

Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .

Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Karai,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

Karai:

Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .

Both:

Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning .

Karai:

Say you love me . . .

Leo:

You know I do . . As he lead his face to hers.

Both:

Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . . As they kiss.

Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . As they kiss again.

"I better go, April may starting the movie" Karai called walk away.

"Karai, I love you" Leo called.

"I love you too" Karai called walk in the antiques.

In April's live room, April was starting the movie.

"Well?" April asked.

"We said we love each other," Karai answered as April pushed play and the movie started.

AT 11:00, Karai and April watch the end when there was a knock on the door.

"I get it" April called get up as Karai eat some popcorn and April opens the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, you can, we look for Oroku Karai, she one of our friends and we want to know if you see her?" a voice that Karai remember asked.

"Rogue?" Karai asked get up and walk to the door.

"Karai, you okay" Rogue answered walk and hugged Karai.

"Wolf, why are you here? Is Nadira here?" Karai asked.

"Nadira not here with me and…what small on you?" Rogue asked.

"I was kissed Leo," Karai answered as April closes the door.

"Karai, who this?" April asked.

"This is Rogue, one of my friends and a wolf demon' Karai answered.

"A wolf demon? I never hear of one" April called.

"This one is different, she lives in this time area but sometime she go back her really time area, ancient Japan" Karai answered.

"Will come on, Saki will be happy to see you" Rogue called as she walk out but stop and see Karai is where she was. "Karai?"

"Rogue, I can't go back, I live with the turtles, they are my family now but Saki stilly my family too like you and Nadira, I the one to blame for Martin, laying in that bed and dieing slowly" Karai answered.

"So I can't tell Saki where you are?" Rogue asked.

"No" Karai answered.

"Okay, I hop you have a good life, Karai" Rogue called walk to the door.

"Rogue, you know me, I come and visit" Kara called

"I know" Rogue smiled walk out.

"I better go" Karai called as she bow and walk away.

At turtles' lair, Karai walk in and saw Leo talk to someone.

"Don't worry, Daimyo, you like her" Leo called.

"But what do you see in her, Leonardo?" Daimyo asked.

"I see honor and I love her" Leo called start sing a song from The Swan Princess and Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.

Because I love her, I need her  
Like Earth needs the sun  
I need the one I love  
To keep my hope bright  
My head right  
My heart fighting on  
Until I am back in her arms.

**I hop the future hold good for me and Leo **Karai thought.

Leo:

Because I love her, I need her  
Like summer needs rain  
To grow and sustain each day  
I hear her singing  
And bringing her strength to my soul   
Until I am back in her arms as he imaging his arms around Karai.

We're miles apart   
Yet still my heart  
Can hear her melody  
I'm more that sure   
That I can't endure  
Without her love for me.

Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her.

Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her.

"Now, I see you love her and die for her" Daimyo called.

"Yes, he does" Karai's voice answered as she walk out of the shadow.

"Nice to the lovely Karai" Daimyo smiled as Karai bow.

"If you excise me, I have to study some hieroglyphs" Karai called as Leo and Daimyo bow and she bow back, walk into Leo's room.

In Leo's room, Karai take out a book of hieroglyph and take papers and pens.

**Now remember what Martin teaches me how to make A **Karai thought make a eagle.

(That a in Egyptian hieroglyph, here is where I find the A, )

"Hey Karai" Don's voice called as Karai put down her things and walk to the door.

"Yes, Don?" Karai asked open the door.

"We going after Bishop, so he can pay for what he does to Martin and we thought you may like to come" Don answered.

"Yes, I do" Karai answered walk out but run back in and change into her cat informed.

"Karai?" Leo asked.

"What?" Karai quizzed.

"You look great" Leo answered.

"Leo, can we talk later? I want Bishop, make he pay and save Martin" Karai called as they run out of the laid.

At Bishop's hideout, Bishop is FBI and wants Saki and to get to Saki, he had to get to his best thieves but he gets Martin, the young thief.

"One min by time she dieing slowly and I have the only thing that can save her" Bishop smiled when the doors come down.

"Bishop, we want…"Leo called as Bishop Hold up a tube.

"Is this what you want?" Bishop asked.

"You give us that so I can save Martin" Karai answered.

"Karai, how lovely to see you again, my dear" Bishop called.

"Don't you dear call my girlfriend that" Leo called.

"Girlfriend?" Raph asked.

"Yeah" Karai answered as Bishop run away but Karai stop and gabbing the tube then kick him in the chest. "None hunt my best friend" as she walk out with the turtles.

At Oroku Saki's mansion, Saki was sleep when the widows open.

"Father?" Karai's voice asked as Saki open his eyes and saw Karai in cat unformed.

"Karai, you okay" Saki hugged her "Where have you been?"

"I live with the turtles and I love one of them" Karai answered.

"What? Who?" Saki asked.

"Me" Leo's voice answered as he walks in, hold the tube. "This will help Martin" give Saki the tube. "Come on, Karai, the guys are waiting".

"I be right there" Karai called.

"Okay" Leo answered walk out.

"Karai, I hop you happing, I bet Martin will love to be the new Foot leader" Saki called as Karai hugged him for the lest time.

"Bye father, I come and visit" Karai answered walk out but stop. "Martin, I hop you be okay" kiss Martin's forehead then walk out to her boyfriend and his family.

"Okay, Martin, time take your pill" Saki called put a needle in Martin's arms then feel back to sleep.

Tow hours later, Martin wake up.

"Saki?" Martin asked as Saki wake up and saw Martin sat up.

"Martin, you okay" Saki hugged her as everyone hear the news and run in to see Martin better and hugged, kiss her.

At the turtle's lair, everyone was watching TV.

"Guys, can you leave so I can talk to Karai?" Leo asked as his brothers leave.

"What wrong, Leo?" Karai asked.

"Nothing but I want to know if you become my wife?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Leo, I love to be your wife" Karai answered as music starting to play in the background. "Raph" as Raph hit Mike's head.

"Karai our sister in law and friend" Don called as Karai and Leo kiss.

We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
Waooo Yeah

We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do  
Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-one

When we go out a night (oh-h oh)  
And stars are shining bright (oh-h, oh)  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve

Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Dip da dip da dip do wop da dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap sho bop  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom

We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together  
Waooo Yeah!

We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together

The End


End file.
